


Dirty Secret

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach is my spirit animal, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Theo has a secret. A big, grumpy secret.





	Dirty Secret

It’s not like he’s keeping it a secret… It’s just that he doesn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet. Not now, not when each and every member of McCall’s stupid pack are away somewhere, either for college or traveling or wherever the hell they went. None of his business, not really. So keeping it… not as a secret, but to himself should be easier now that most of the pack’s away, right? Or so he thought. 

 

What surprises him is that Malia’s the first one who asks him about it. She’s back for whatever reason, she’s been traveling for a while now with the alpha and his baby pack. The chimera’s not sure why she want’s to meet him, they have never really been friends, quite the opposite, this should be a check up for McCall. He’s talking about the things him and Peter’s been up to - best pairing ever if you ask him, leaving the two murderous psychopaths without much of a supervision, but hey, whatever floats Scott’s boat. 

 

“Did you kill someone?” Malia interrupts him with her hand raised, sniffing him not very subtly. If her raised hand failed to make the chimera stop talking than this surely made him fall silent, too baffled to make him angry. “Did you?” She has the nerve to ask him again. 

 

“No! I’ve been just telling you how hard it was to get those hunters off of our backs without seriously injuring any! Do you even listen to what I say?” He explains, tone raised. He’s more than upset now. How dare this bi… Malia accuses him of killing again, when he’s starting to think of himself as a fucking monk nowadays?

 

“You smell different,” She exclaims, resuming to sniff loudly at the chimera, not really minding the deep growl rumbling in Theo’s chest. “Happy.” She breathes. “You never smell happy, except when there’s maiming involved. So what gives?” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Theo mumbles and he really wants to leave it at that. It’s bad enough that he can’t control his chemosignals like he used to but he feels a blush creeping up his neck and he just wants to leave. Really badly. 

 

It just keeps getting worse from there. The pack’s not there but they are not really away. Hale keeps looking at him from the corner of his eyes when the older thinks Theo won’t notice. But he does, it’s like a burning presence on the back of his neck and he’s starting to get self conscious whenever a packmate is around. 

 

Dunbar is a whole other level of crazy lately. The kid is in and out of town with his puppy pack so of course he notices that something’s changed. At least he is trying to be subtle about it, minus the fact that he’s been watching the chimera like a hawk and texting him at least a hundred times a day. “To make sure that everything’s okay”, the younger said.

 

“What’s with Finstock?” They are in the middle of a movie at the beta’s house, the question coming out of nowhere making Theo choke on a mouthful of popcorn and he’s certain that he just gave himself away. “Sorry, I just, it’s just that Peter told us that you spend so much time at the lacrosse field and near the high school that I-we were wondering if he needs help or something…” He’s patting the older boy’s back and he’s rambling now so maybe Theo’s still good.

 

“He’s all right, trust me. I mean aside from the obvious psychiatrical help he definitely needs he’s good.” Great, now Liam’s looking at him like he had grown two heads. The chimera shrugs like everything is fine but since when did he start to get concerned? He knows that he cares too much for the man, he just can’t help it. Deep down he also knows that it’s already much more than just caring. So they leave it at that but he can’t focus on the movie because he has to lower his heart rate before Liam tries to take him to the Druid.

 

“Who the hell calls you in the middle of the night?!” He’s startled awake by the muffled, grumpy voice of his partner next to him, just in time to grab the older’s hand before he throws the chimera’s phone to the wall. It wouldn’t be the first phone he had lost like that.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Theo whispers and kisses Bob’s knuckles before he answers the call. He’s not even trying to sound less angry than he is, because why the hell is Mason calling him when Peter’s the one patrolling tonight? “What?” Is all he manages, half-growling.

 

“What? Seriously Theo, that’s all you’ve got to say? What?!” Mason whisper-shouts, taking Theo by surprise. The kid sounds nervous all the time but never really angry. “Peter just called and told me that you were not ‘at home in your nasty little sewer cave’ - his words. He asked me to check up on you because putting together a rescue plan is not that easy with half the pack being out of town.” Now Theo’s just confused. He thought that they might have the idea of him missing because he went on a murderous rampage or that he had left town without a word but genuine concern? Never in a million years would have the thought crossed his mind.

 

“Tell the kid I kidnapped you.” Bob murmurs just when Mason starts to get impatient. The chimera huffs and ends the call, still hearing his packmate’s confused voice asking a million questions. Can this get any worse? “Am I still your dirty little secret?” The older props himself up on his elbows, looking at Theo with a lopsided but borderline sad little smile. It breaks Theo’s heart, he has to explain himself. How could Bob, his Bobby be a dirty secret? Can’t he see that the younger looks at him like he hung the fucking moon?

 

“No!” Theo almost shouts, looking at his partner with wide eyes, getting up from the bed. “I just want to have something good for once.” The younger whispers, stopping in front of the window. “I’m too afraid to lose you or have something happen to you,” He’s shuddering now and his eyes are filled with unshed tears he knows are going to fall. “Because when the pack knows it then it will get out there and after all the deaths and the hunters and the supernatural bullshit…”

 

“Hey…” Bob gets up and stands behind the younger, both his hands gripping Theo’s hipbones. “Deep breaths baby, your eyes are doing the funny thing.“ He tries to lighten the mood, and Theo’s utterly grateful for it. He wills himself out of the shift as the older drops a kiss on his shoulder and puts his chin there. “That’s it. Nothing’s gonna happen to me, I can take care of myself. You know it, I know it. Not with all the fancy-pants weapons you guys are making me keep anyways, because somebody thinks a baseball bat is not enough.” He mocks, wiping away a stray teardrop from Theo’s cheek. They get back to bed and for once Theo lets himself be vulnerable and allows Bob to hold him until sunrise.

 

Scott’s the next one with that awfully odd concerned expression on his face who asks him about himself, what he had been up to and why he’s been acting so “weirdly happy” lately, and Theo seriously needs to tell the alpha if something is up or if someone is hurting him and experimenting on him or God knows what. But this time Theo is prepared.

 

“I’m together with Bob. Coach.” He takes a shuddering breath and looks away, not wanting to look Scott in the eyes. Not yet. “I don’t expect you to understand it, but I love him. He’s the only thing that’s keeping me sane.” He whispers and when he finally looks up, the alpha is beaming at him with a blinding smile. He’s not even aware of the tiny little word he said, the huge thing he admitted. All he knows is that being happy suits him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the odd pairing, still not sorry.
> 
> I love these idiots together too much, I hope I'm not the only one out there
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and please feel free to give me ideas, I'm constantly out of them.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath :3
> 
> (I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta - sori for my Ingrish. )


End file.
